percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Demigod Wolf
'A/N: Is this even a good idea? Whatever, okay here we go...I don't even know how I'm going to do this but it's just something I need. ' Characters Jason Grace as Scott McCall (I wasn't sure if Percy or Jason for this...but after trying to decide who was going to be Stiles- Leo was in the running- I decided I wanted Percy and Jason to be best buddies) Percy Jackson as Stiles Stilinski (the sarcastic little poops) Piper McLean as Kira Yukimura Leo Valdez as Issac (ehhh....about this too but I can make this work) Annabeth Chase as Lydia Martin (originally I wanted her to be Allison or Kira but then I realized Percy needs to be in love with her plus Lydia is pretty bad a-s if you know what I mean) Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano as Allison Argent Luke Castellan as Derek Hale Peter Hale as Peter Hale (no match I cannot think of anyone as...well no words to describe him) Chapter One 'We are starting at Season 4, so pretend all the crap they are put through has happened. ' Percy rolled in his bed, grasping crumpled sheets in his shaking fist. Sweat ran down his forehead as he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming."No...no...no..." He muttered, his voice an octave higher as it stretched with fear. "Don't let them in..." His forehead was creased in tension. It was a replay of the words, four words set on auto repeat. "Don't let them in...don't let them in." Even when Percy didn't utter them aloud, he mouthed them to himself silently. His vision was pitch black for a moment before he saw the faint inklings of light. Percy's sea green eyes shot open and he sat bolt right up, panic evident on his face. Slamming a hand in front of him, he met solid cold metal. Terror reflected from his emotions as he glanced around his surroundings. He was inside some type of box, there were three walls pressing in around him. In front of him were six thin rectangular holes through which light was streaming through. The length of the box was about his height and gradually he began to realize where he was. But it didn't make sense. Peering out the holes to make sure, Percy was afraid. He hit the wall in front of him. Nothing happened. Hitting it again, he began to grow even more anxious and scared. He began to repeatedly smack the wall, pushing and punching it with his fists, slamming his palms into it, hoping the wall would give away. On the seventh attempt, the wall fell away and he spilled onto the floor. The wall, was a rusty locker door. Percy glanced at his surroundings wildly, whipping his head around violently, noting the thin stream of light coming from the window. He was in the boys changing room at school. "Oh gods..." He collected himself and stared into the emptiness of the room. No one was here right now. How had he gotten here? What was happening? Percy found himself looking at his own reflection as he turned to the sink. His eyes were tired and large puffy bags sagged underneath them. He found himself walking past and toward the exit. Percy watched his hand as he pushed open the door and then shut it behind him with a soft click. Passing through dark shadow filled hallways, his footsteps were the only sound on the hard tiled floor. Then, something else caught his eye. A classroom door is open, not cracked but opened almost all the way. Why would that door be open, but not the rest? Percy instinctively went to retrieve his pen which transformed into a sword from his pocket only to find that it wasn't there. (The pen had been a gift from Luke to protect himself against supernatural monsters.) Approaching the room, he hesitates before entering. Inside its as if a tornado has struck. Chairs are overturned and some are broken like they were thrown against the wall. Desks have toppled and the light filtering in is a sickly gray. The most horrible thing, was the tree stump in the middle of the room, perched on the floor. Snake like tendrils shot from its base, roots that expanded and had curled around things in the classroom. In the ghostly light, nothing could have terrified Percy more than seeing that Ancient Tree again. Slowly he walked up to it, his face a picture of disbelief. His arms were limp at his side, but as he drew closer and the distance closed he risked bringing his right arm forward to touch the tree trunk. The top half was moss filled and bacteria was swarming all over it. Tentatively he brought his fingers closer, biting his lip as he did so. Suddenly there was an eruption from the stump and with a scraping hissing noise a tendril shot out of the tree and wrapped itself several times around Percy's hand. He stumbled backwards, shocked. Gasping Percy jerked up in his bed, trembling and shaking from exhaustion and fear. The sweat was still glistening on his face as he blinked and tore at his mattress. "You okay?" A female voice asked in concern. Percy didn't answer, breathing hard and staring straight ahead as if the dream had taken his ability to speak. Annabeth sat up and put a comforting hand on his arm. She ran her fingers down his arm, her touch was enough to calm him a bit. "Percy?" Percy panted for another moment before answering. "Yeah I-I was just dreaming." His voice is ragged but not as high-pitched and shaky that he had been scared it would be. He wanted to be strong for Annabeth. "It was weird," He shook his head, traces of fear still traceable while he talked. "It was like a dream within a dream." Annabeth frowned. Her stormy grey eyes showed that she was thinking. "A nightmare?" Percy took another shaky breath, running his hand through his hair as he put his hand on Annabeth's. "Yeah." He grasps her hand and rubs it gently, and even though he is comforting her, its more of the other way around. By being strong for her, he has forced himself to be strong for himself as well. Then, a realization dawns on him and he stares at Annabeth who is caressing his arm. "Wait a second...Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Percy's eyes have a new light to them, and an inkling of a though beings to work its way into the cells of his mind. He doesn't like it, he'd rather have his arm bitten off by a hellhound. Annabeth opens her mouth then closes it when a creaking sound interrupts them. Percy turns to see the door to his bedroom slowly opening. It stops at a quarter of the way open. "Hang on," He says while pushing himself up off the bed. "So your going?" Annabeth whispers, her voice barely audible. Percy isn't even sure if he hears her right, her words are so faint. "I'm just gonna close the door." He promises. "Just go back to sleep." "No...no, no I should close it." "Don't worry about it." "What if someone comes in?" Percy moves forward, eyes fixed on the door. "Like who?" Annabeth's voice sounds fragile, small even. Percy doesn't answer but Annabeth keeps up her banter of keeping him with her. "Just go back to sleep Percy." Soft steps. Hand reaching for the doorknob as he pads across the rug floor. "No...what if they can get in?" His tone has become rough and quiet, a dangerous whisper. The fear has slowly started to enter his thoughts once more, the comforting moment with Annabeth fleeting into the depths of his mind, a lost memory. Annabeth stares at Percy as he approaches the wooden door, her eyes growing wider. "What if who gets in?" She watches him for another moment as he doesn't answer her, his back is the only thing she can see in the shadows. "Percy? Just leave it please..." Her voice cracks, "Percy?" Percy stops in front of the door, his eyes wild. "Percy come back to bed. Percy, please... DON'T PERCY!" She's started screaming now, frantic motions with her hands and her blonde ponytail whipping across her face as she shakes her head despertley. Percy grabs the doorknob and opens the door. "DON'T! DON'T GO IN THERE! PLEASE PERCY! DON'T!" Percy pushes her voice to the back of his head, and steps out into the hall. It's dark but he can see clearly. Outside the bedroom door is a forest. It's dark, wind jabs at his arms, like torturous needles. Leaves blow through the air, scattering through the sky. Everything about this place feels wrong. And there, once more, in the middle of the forest floor is the tree trunk. It's as large as ever, whispering indubitably with its ancient rasping voices. As he comes closer, lights suddenly turn on all around him, much like ones on a football field. Holding up his arms to shielf his blinded face a sudden seizure of panic and terror overcomes him. He's alone. His voice is mixed with insanity as he stares ahead. "This is just a dream. This is just a dream," He blinks, trying to bring himself under control. "Get it out of your head Percy. Your dreaming," These words are full of despair. "Alright...wake up Percy." Bringing his hand to the back of his head, his eye twitches uncontrollably. His fingers are trembling and clenched, he's on the verge of a panic attack. He closes his eyes and brings both hands to his head, ruffling up his black hair in another attempt to wake up. "WAKE UP PERCY!" He screams and the desperate words echo through his dream in a nightmarish way. Percy blinks and lifts his head from his pillow. Sunlight is streaming in through his window in his bedroom. The door to his room swings open and his dad smiles at him, a mug of coffee steaming in his hand. "Hey, time to get up kiddo. Get your butt to school." Percy sits up, pulling his legs underneath him as he stares at his father. His dad smiles grimly (he didn't do much than that these days after Percy's mom had died) and nods before turning and heading back down the hall. Percy takes a deep breath, almost relieved and scrambles from his mattress. "And you couldn't wake up?" Jason asks at school after Percy finishes his story. "Nope." Percy takes one of the steps on the stairs two at a time. "It was beyond terrifying man. You ever hear of sleep paralysis?" Jason shifts his backpack strap in his hand and thinks carefully. "Uh no, do I want to?" Percy goes on to tell him anyways, waving his hands for emphasis. "Well, have you ever had a dream where you want to wake up but you can't move or talk?" The two boys finish walking down the stairs and head toward the main campus. "Yeah, yeah. I've had that happen to me." Jason nods. "It happens because during sleeping your body is basically paralyzed. It's called musclatonia. That way when you dream about running you don't actually start running in your bed." Percy watches Jason's reaction as they head north and fast walk under a bridge crossing. "Does that make sense? Sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for a split second your actually aware your body is paralyzed." "And that's the terrifying part." Jason finishes for him. "You sound sort of like Annabeth, dude." "I did some research." Percy replies. Jason has a grim look on his face but quickly replaces it with a neutral look. It has to be serious if Percy Jackson is voluntarily doing research. "It turns your dream into a nightmare," Percy shakes his head. "You can feel like your falling, or being choked or in my case where your at the center of a grove with magical trees where human sacrifices took place." Jason nods again, trying to be as supportive for his best friend as he can. Its hard for him to imagine what his buddy is going through, but in his world, nothing normal ever happens. They push open the doors of the school in unison and Percy keeps talking. "You think it means something? What if what we did that night...what if it's still affecting us?" "Post dramatic stress?" Jason asks, his brain thinking of the possiblilty. It seemed like an option, Apollo had said this would happen. After grabbing things from their locker they head down the hall together, both absorbed in their own thoughts. They enter first period, taking their places at their seats, walking quickly. Jason sits in front of Percy, which is conveniant so they can talk. "Want to know what scares me the most?" Percy asks as he puts his backpack on the floor. Jason turns around, facing Percy, his eyes reflecting pure concern for his friend. Its an unspoken question, he doesn't need to ask ''what? ''outloud. Percy hestitates, his own sea green eyes heavy with dark thoughts. "I'm not even sure this is real." He rasps. Jerking up in his bed he screams in yet another fit of panic. He pushes his covers back, screaming and yelling, eyes wild and filled with terror once more. Poseidon runs in, pushing the door back and running for his son who is kicking his covers around. Screaming. Screaming with fear. Poseidon grabs his son and pulls him close, climbing into his bed, holding him in his strong arms. Percy thrashes, his mind is a jumbled mess of confusion. What if this isn't real right now? What's happening to me? "Hey, hey, hey." His fathers voice is a soothing purr, a melodic comforting voice of silk. Percy stops moving for a moment then flails his arms about wildly. His voice is a horror sound as he screams again, tears glistening in his eyes. "It's okay, It's okay. Your alright." Poseidon murmurs, holding his son comfortingly. Percy lets out a sob, a single tear trickles down his cheek. ~ ~ ~ Jason scratches his blonde haired head before grabbing his black and gray backpack and closing it up with a quick pull of the zipper. Light filters through the glass window as he pauses to grab his jacket and slip it over his gray shirt. "Monday," He mutters to no one in particular while hooking his backpack once more in his hand and pulling the straps over his shoulders. Jason stops dead in front of the door when he see's the shadow of his hand. Wicked claws stretch from his fingertips in curved tools of destruction. In disbelief he glances down at his hand in the flesh to see that his claws are not out. Clenching his hand into a fist he looks back at the shadow then slowly uncurls his fingers. Nothing now, no shadowy claws appear on the door this time. Unsettled, he grabs the handle of the door and twists, dismissing the occurance like a pesty fly. Leo stands just outside the door, his usually curly hair on the weekends and gelled hair on week days sticking up in all directions. "Hey," "Oh great," Jason grins, one hand still on the door as he leans casually against it. "Um..." Leo taps his fingers together before pointing down the hall dramatically. "Are- are you going to school?" Jason takes a deep breath before answering. "Yeah," He says while exhaling, as if he wasn't really sure where he was going up until that point. "Ok yeah, me too." Leo replies, his darting eyes glancing at the backpack positioned on Jason's shoulders. Jason nods, eyebrow turning up a bit suspiciously. He does well to cover his thoughts. "Good." Leo hesitates then lifts his head. "Can I ask you a question?" Jason squints and then nods, trying not to think about how much time he has until school starts. "Okay," "Are you angry at me?" Leo asks this with genuine emotion, he really seems to want a true answer. Jason pauses. "No." "Are you sure?" "No." Leo stares at him for a solid moment then ventures to ask: "What-what does that mean?" Jason opens his mouth to reply but stops himself before sighing dejectedly. "I guess...I'm not really sure how I'm feeling." Jason breaths slowly, and forces a half smile to his face. "Okay," Leo says. "Do you want to hit me?" "No! Of course not!" Jason steps back, aghast that Leo would even suggest that. "Do you want to hit me?" Leo asks again. Once again, Jason hesitates then shakes his head fevertly. "No." Leo's eyes glisten, with what emotion is hard to tell. "I think you should hit me." Jason smiles as he responds with the same answer. "I don't want to hit you, man." Leo stares at him, his brown eyes staring at the son of Jupiter intensely. "Are you sure?" "Why would I want to hit you? You didn't do anything did you?" Leo's eyes dart around the room like he's searching for a way to not answer this direct question. "No." Then he pauses. "No...I mean um well, what do you mean?" Jason stares back at him, his eyes a deadly icy blue. "I mean, like you didn't kiss her or anything right?" Leo ducks his head and answers immediatly. "Reyna? No. No. Absolutely not. No. Definately not Captain Lightning." Jason ignores his last comment and nods his head like he's a detecative taking notes. "Did you want to?" Leo grins, that sarcastic troublemaking grin that always made teachers mistrusting of him. "Oh yeah, totally." Jason nods slowly, absorbing his words. The next moment, Leo is sailing through the air, and then another second and he's hit the wall and slumped to the ground. A picture on the wall clatters to the floor and Leo picks himself up from the wooden floor groaning. Mrs. Grace comes around the corner, skirt waving around her legs as she peers around the corner. (In this story, Mrs. Grace is not a drug addict and very much like Melissa McCall in Teen Wolf instead.) "Hey!" She claps her hands together. "You two supernatural demigod teenage boys don't test my entirely un-supernatural godly level of patience." She points at Leo who is moaning as he clasps his side then gives a pointed look to Jason before dissapearing back around the corner. "Feel better?" Leo grunts to Jason as he gasps for air. Percy shoves his books into his backpack, breathing like it's the last air he'll ever get. He picks up one book and stops to stare. The cover looks familiar but the words...the words are different. Jumbled up and in some type of language...a language he doesn't understand. Percy stares at the book, that annoying sense of fear returning as it always has the past couple weeks. He squints, traces the spine. The letters don't even look much like actual letters he knows. Chief Poisedon, Percy's father stops in the doorway. "Hey," He says. Percy turns to look at him. "You alright?" Posiedon asks, his love for his son evident. Percy looks back at the strange book then nods hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Ready for school?" "Yeah...yeah..." The son of Posiedon shakes his head to clear his thoughts and fixes the strap on his backpack so it isn't digging into his shoulder. "I'm good." Posiedon gives him a strange look of disbelief. "Dad seriously, I'm fine." Percy forces his face back into his usual carefree smile. "It was just a nightmare." Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Teen Demigod Wolf Category:Television crossover